callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Burn Water/Transcript
Briefing A map of Earth is shown. Raines: In our efforts to buy time for the fleet to rebuild, we need to hit SetDef's battle readiness. Reyes: What's the target? The map changes into Saturn's moon, Titan. Raines: Saturn's moon, Titan. It's home to a critical SDF fueling station. The map locates the fueling station and pinpoints the insertion point. Raines: You'll land a transport outside their patrol perimeter with Marines to scout an LZ for reinforcements. Once those troops are on the surface, you'll take out their main fueling tower. The map marks a path to a projected LZ for reinforcements before marking a path towards the tower. Salter: Tower's our aim-point. Raines: Affirmative. This strike'll keep the enemy on the defensive and away from Earth. The map switches over to Raines in Geneva. Raines: Captain, I'd be lying if I didn't admit I got the green eye for this one. I'd gear up and join you if I could. Top Cat out. The video ends. Aboard Retribution A course for Titan is then planned out on the map. Reyes: Switch is set. Go for drop. Yetide: Collision alarms up. Gator: Away in three, two, one... The Retribution then heads for Titan. The launch nearly knocks everyone down, with Salter helping Yetide back up. Reyes: Evaluation? Yetide: Bad shift. Accuracy .86. Salter: Can you stay in the pocket, Gator? Gator: I'm working on it. Yetide: Hull integrity is high. Salter: We biting the dust? Gator: Nine to one no. Salter: Ten percent yes. Reyes: Hover on entry. Gator: Three, two, one... Yetide: *Grunts* The Retribution arrives at Titan. Reyes: Report. Yetide: Error margin .05. Good drop, Captain. Salter: Nice flying, Gator. Boats, show the Captain to the armory. Boats: Yes, ma'am. Reyes and Boats then heave over to the elevator, where they then board it. The elevator door closes behind them as it takes them downwards. Boats: Three decades since we've had troops on Titan, sir. Reyes: Trial by fire. Boats: Cooking that fuel tower will go a long way with hearts and minds. Reyes: On board or back home? Boats: Both, sir. Comms will most likely be intermittent. We're hoping for weak but readable. Reyes: We'll grin and bear it. Boats: Give them hell, Captain. The elevator stops. The door to the elevator opens. Boats: Follow me if you would, sir. Reyes follows Boats to the armory. Here, he can interact with a worker. Hamilton: Commander. Couplings blow every time we jump. Reyes: You making do? Hamilton: 'Working around the clock to keep her whole sir. Reyes then opens the door to the armory.'' '''Griff: Now you're Mach One at seven hundred meters. Reyes walks towards Griff. Brooks: Should still be supersonic at nine hundred. Kashima: Yeah, but only if you're full bore. Griff: Captain. Just getting these ground-pounders gunned up for Titan. Omar: Muster in five on the flight deck. Brooks: Sergeant! Kashima: Check! Griff: Well, I'll leave you be. Got to carbines to set up for you. Reyes: Thanks, chief. Reyes pats Griff on the shoulder before he walks over to Omar, who is looking at a map near a window. Reyes: You been down to Titan? Omar: I have. Reyes: Ops? Omar: No. Pops. Dad was a tank farmer. Worked the pipelines for about thirty years. Retired just before the SDF took it over. Reyes: Well let's go give 'em hell. Omar: '''You bet your ass. This has been a long time coming. '''Reyes: How are we executing? Omar: Joint operation. You and me. How copy? Reyes: Affirmative. Armed recon. Small team. Reyes looks at the map. Reyes: We're invading a denied area. Omar: Yeah. Silver lining around that reticle is SetDef didn't ask then, an we're not asking permission now. Reyes: My jacks are already standing by. Omar: You just do what you did at the Gateway and we'll zip this place right up. Reyes looks at Omar. Reyes: Proud to be of service, Sergeant. Omar: Hmph. Pride is one-hundred percent bona-fide bullshit, Reyes. You just make sure the mission comes first. Reyes: Copy that. I'm sure the Sergeant is well aware that the word "proud" is right in the Navy creed? Omar: I knew there was something I didn't like about you sons of bitches. That explains the white uniform and the submarines. Reyes: Submarines? Omar: Yeah. Only the Navy could build a ship designed to sink. The two chuckles before fist pumping each other. Reyes: Let's gear up and get evil. Omar: Sure thing. Hey, Captain... Reyes: Yeah? Omar: Let's bring Ethan with us. I want him on the team. Reyes: He'll be glad to hear that. He has enormous respect for the Marines. Omar: Ah, so he bloody should. Reyes: Ethan, you're up. Report to Raven Two. Omar and Reyes then head to customize their loadout. Griff: Primed some choice hardware for you, Commander. Reyes presses a button and begins to create his loadout. Griff: Headed to Titan, huh? A shield will help you spot anything trying to sneak up on you. Reyes then finishes creating his loadout before interacting with a console, changing the colors of his clothing to a "Desert" setting. Griff: Gear's coming up! Reyes' weapon then appears as he then grabs it and inspects it. '' '''Griff:' Many knows what he wants. Good luck, sir. Reyes then leaves his station. Here, he can interact with Omar again. Reyes: What do you say, Sergeant? Omar:'' It's go time, Captain. ''Reyes proceeds towards the exit and opens the door. Reyes and Omar then board a lift. Gibson: If you need a safety refresher course, Sahora, I can arrange for an immediate 'death-by-slideshow' for you! Sahora: Negatory, boss. Won't happen again. Gibson: Just the men I was looking for. The lift then descends into the hangar bay. Reyes: How we doing, Boss? Gibson: Raven Two is in the gate. Be advised, subsonic drag into Titan's atmosphere is no joke. Reyes: Who's piloting the transport? Gibson: Boggs. He'll set you down easy, but be prepared for a bumpy ride. You get airsick, Staff Sergeant? Omar: Never. Gibson: First time for everything. The lift stops and it opens up for the three. Gibson: Transport's this way. Gibson leads the two towards the Raven, where Brooks and Kashima are waiting. Omar: Form up! Let's go, rack and stack! Kashima and Brooks fist pump each other as they board the Raven. Omar: Keep it tight, Kashima. It's gonna get choppy... Kashima: Not a problem Sergeant. Omar: No shame in liberating some lunch. Reyes boards the Raven, where he sees Boggs preparing his seat. Boggs: Got a nice aisle seat for, Sir. Captain side left, number one. Boggs returns to the cockpit as Reyes puts his gun in his rack and puts on his helmet. He then gets in place. Brooks: Look who's here. Ethan arrives. Kashima: Wrong op, metal man. Omar: Oi! Stand down. Stand down. The bot's with me. Eighty-six the altitude, yeah? Omar points to a spot next to Brooks. Omar: Pop a squat, soldier. Ethan: Yes, Staff Sergeant. Ethan gets in his seat as Omar puts on his helmet. He gets in his seat and nods to Reyes. Boggs: We're "Code 1", Captain. Reyes: Go for launch, Boggs. Boggs: Aye, sir. Prepare for drop. Cutscene #1 The Raven prepares to leave. Boggs: Five, four, three, two, one. The Raven then drops from the Retribution as it then drops into Titan. Boggs: Clear. Hold tight, here it comes! The Raven passes through a cloud layer and into a thunderstorm. The view switches to the team inside the Raven. Omar: My guys, eyes on me! As far as Ethan goes - I will personally vouch for this stiff metal motherfucker! He's one of us. Ethan, what's the Navy's official policy for a gunfight? Ethan: Send in the Marines! The group laughs. Omar: Ha! That was for you Captain. Omar looks towards Kashima. Omar: You alright, Kashima. Kashima: A little dizzy, Sarge. The Raven then passes out of the clouds, where the surface of Titan can be seen. Boggs: Ten seconds to the DZ. A view of Titan with Saturn in the background is then seen. Omar: Get your breathers on! Operation Burn Water: Refinery Everyone puts on their breathers. Reyes: Clear. Brooks, get the door. The group grabs their weapons as they meet up at the exit door, where Brooks opens it. Omar looks at the group. Omar: Let's be crystal on the objective. We're dropping outside the refinery and hiking in to mark a landing zone for the assault team. Clear? Group: Clear! Boggs then lands the Raven in a suitable spot. Omar: On me! The team exits the Raven. Omar: Top of the ridge! Let's go! The team then heads up the ridge. Reyes: You're green to go, Boggs. Boggs: Check. I'm going home to mamma. Once... marked, I'll know where... find--. Brooks: Anyone get that? Omar: He'll meet us at the LZ. The team advanced along the ridgeline. Kashima: Comms are gonna be spotty. This weather's for shit. Brooks: Squint and it almost looks like home. Ethan: Looks like it wasn't half bad. Omar: I took a boat ride with my dad not too far from here. Brooks: '''Place has seen better days, that's for sure. '''Ethan: Why did your dad come here? Omar: Make a better life for himself and his family. Yeah, SetDef changed all that. Ethan: Did he fight? Reyes: Leave the Sergeant along, Ethan. Omar: No, no, I don't mind, Captain. Listen mate. My dad pulled some triggers. 32nd Armored. Kashima: Ahh. Victory or Death. Omar: *chuckles* ''That's the one. Survived two plane crashes in the battle for Deimos. '''Reyes:' Apple didn't fall too far. Brooks: Fell far enough. 32nd was Army. Omar: Yeah, well, I try not to hold it against him. The team reaches a cut hole in a fence, where they drop into a part of the facility. Here, the player can go left and into an armory, which triggers and extended conversation. Ethan: So where do you live now, Staff Sergeant? Omar: Got a little ranch in the Hula Valley. Ethan: Do you have horses? Omar: '''Two Appaloosas and a Pinto. '''Ethan: I'd like to ride a horse some day. Reyes: You want to be a cowboy, Ethan? Ethan: Hey, I-I have a cowboy hat. (in a Texan accent) I... I bought it in Texas, motherfucker. Reyes: *chuckles* Brooks: That's hella crazy. Omar: You come to my ranch, Ethan, I'll teach you how to ride. Kashima: Haha! Oh, I would pay to see that. Reyes: It's gonna be a big ass horse. The team enters a small home. Here, Reyes can interact with the squad members. If Reyes interacts with an orange notice paper on the wall by Ethan and Omar... Reyes: I got something. Ethan: This place was nice once... Omar: SetDef invaded, turned it into a labor camp overnight. Omar shakes his head. Omar: My old man made it out just in time. Omar takes down one of the orange notice papers. Brooks: Yeah, I don't think these folks were that lucky. If the player interacts with Kashima by a baby cradle containing a headless teddy bear... Kashima: That shit is messed up. Reyes then lifts up a piece of rubble by a door. Reyes: Squad, this way. Through here. The team crouches under the rubble. Ethan: We need to clear through here and get to the fuel tower. Omar: Brooks, Kashima. Provide overwatch. The Captain and I are moving left. Brooks: Sergeant. The team splits up. The storm then increases. Reyes: Ethan, back them up. Ethan: '''Sir. '''Brooks: Enemy activity. Dead ahead. Omar: These guards have seeker bots. Stick to the shadows. Ethan: Sir, your HUD can track enemy awareness. Meter's low, you're out of sight. Brooks: Be advised, scouts at your three o'clock. Omar: Rog'. Let's swing wide, Captain. Reyes follows Omar down a small ridge and into a ditch. Omar: Keep it dark, Captain.Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Transcripts